More Than Just Friends
by Aquamarine1212
Summary: Becky finally gathers up the courage to ask Scoops if he wanted to be more than just friends. But when Violet asks him if he wants to be her Valentine, things start to go wrong. One-shot on BeckyxScoops.


**Authors Note: Hey! I noticed there are zero; repeat ZERO; fanfictions about Scoops and Becky! Even though I am totally a BeckyxTobey lover, I think that ScoopsxBecky might have a chance and that SOMEONE should write about them. So I decided that someone would be me. I hope you enjoy my oneshot! :) Also if the last line doesn't make sense, read the first couple sentences that say what Becky's card said.**

**DO NOT FLAME IN THE COMMENTS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE, THEN JUST DON'T READ THE STORY! Thank you. Now enjoy!**

"Dear Scoops, I think you're a really nice guy and you're very sweet. Maybe we could be more than just friends? Love, Becky."

I read the paragraph on the card over and over again.

"Becky you're gonna miss the bus!" T.J shouted as he ran out the door. Quickly I closed the card and ran out the door.

* * *

"Hello Becky."

I groaned inwardly and turned my head to face Tobey. Of course his locker got stuck right next to mine!

"Planning to destroy the city with robots and not stop until Wordgirl agrees to be your valentine?" I asked.

Tobey blushed. "How did you-?"

"Come'on Tobey, EVERYONE knows you're going to do it." I said. "I bet even Wordgirl is waiting for you to bring out your robots. Isn't it getting a little old? I mean, we ARE in ninth grade."

Tobey gave me a glare, then spun the dial on his locker and strutted off. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

Then I saw a familiar face in the crowd. Scoops! I took a deep breath, then started to approach him. "Hey Scoops! Scoo-" I shouted, but stopped mid-sentence and froze.

"Hi S-scoops." Violet stuttered as she stared at her feet. "I was wondering, um,will...will you..will you...maybe be..."

"What is it?" Scoops asked, totally oblivious to Violet's increasingly red face. It was just like Scoops to not notice other people's true feelings. Sometimes it made me frustrated, but I really liked him so I had to keep trying. I prayed and prayed that Violet wouldn't have the guts to say it. _Do not say will you be my Valentine._ I thought. _Please do not._

"Will you be...Just read the card." Violet shoved a card into Scoops hands. Scoops blinked in surprise, then looked down at the card. "Dear Scoops, will you be my valentine? Love, Violet." Scoops read out loud. His eyes got big. "Oh, um, well..."

"We were Valentine's in fifth grade, remember?" Violet said.

"I remember but that was so long ago..." Scoops said. My heart skipped a beat. Maybe he liked me now! Maybe he would reject Violet and then I could run over to him and give him my card and everything would turn out-

"Please?" Violet pleaded.

"Well, maybe..." Scoops said, blushing a little bit.

I couldn't watch anymore. I dropped my card and tears welled up in my eyes. That's when Scoops noticed me. "Becky?" he said. "Are you ok?"

I ran away through the crowd of other ninth graders with my face in my hands. Scoops picked up the card and quickly read it.

"Becky wait!" he shouted.

I didn't look back. Maybe if I had I would have seen the sad look on his face, and seen him tell Violet that for now he would rather just be friends. Maybe I would have seen him look for me, and never find me. Maybe things would have been different that day.

But I didn't look back.

Now I'm a tenth grader. Violet and Scoops aren't officially together, but I've seen them throw each other glances and smile. Maybe they're just friends. But I doubt it. I'm still friends with Violet, but we don't hang out as much as we used to. She's a great person and all, but with homework it's hard for us to actually have much fun together anymore.

I'm walking out to the bus, and it's Valentine's day once again. This year I didn't give out any valentine's. I don't think I'll ever be able to enjoy February 14th again.

Suddenly I hear Scoops run up to me. "Becky! Becky!" he shouts.

I turn around and he holds up a card in the air proudly. "Remember this?" he says, smiling. I look at it and gasp. I couldn't be- but it is. It's the valentine I gave him last year!

"I'm sorry Scoops, I just-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"No need to be sorry." He says. Then he smiles and hands me a different card. "See you tomorrow." He runs off before I can say anything. My hands trembling, I open the card. A smile creeps onto my face and I tuck the card into my backpack. Then I walk to the bus, my eyes practically dancing with delight.

Oh, you're wondering what the card says?

It says "Yes."


End file.
